A single change
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Igneel does one thing different before he leaves Natsu. Knowing that Natsu will need this to be done for him. Igneel takes actions to ensure Natsu would always have a bit of happiness in life. Just what is this change and how different does it make our story? [hisui x Natsu] rated m for future adult content
1. The braking point

**Chapter 1**

Natsu had only been at the guild for a week and was torn about whether to join it or not. So he did like Igneel had taught him when he knew a choice would change his life and thought of the good and that bad. So far the good only had Three things going for it and those being, it was fun place to be even half the time his smile was fake because of that damn stripper, they could help him find Igneel even if no one believed him when he told them about Igneel, last was he had a better chance to find that green haired girl that Igneel said would become important to him later.

Now for the bad, Erza was constantly beating on him for doing what she does with Mira but he did that with the popsicle, Mira was constantly torturing him just for fun, that snow princess was always bashing Igneel just to make him mad, no one believed him about Igneel when he had no reason to lie, then there was the biggest slap in his face when the old man told him he had to hold his magic back when the others were just as destructive as he was. He also knew for a fact that the old man had never told anyone else to do that.

Having thought about the good and the bad, he did the next thing Igneel taught him. He figured out how that made his gut feel and then listened to what his gut told him to do. Which was leave this crap hole of a guild if this was how family treated each other in this guild he wanted nothing to do with it. He would just join another guild and have them help him find Igneel and that green haired girl from before.

So as he got up a smile came to his face at the thought of what their reaction would be if what he planned to do went off without a hitch. He then turns and walked right past a girl around his age in a pink dress with a red umbrella who was walking out to where he was. Perhaps if the girl had gotten to him sooner this story would turn out much more different, sadly she hadn't and now Fairy Tale was about to learn what happens when you piss off a Dragon, which wasn't to far from the truth of the matter.

The girl, who had been trying to find a way to approach the Dragon Slayer tried to say something to Natsu as he walked past her but stopped for two reasons. One she could tell this young boy was pissed as the rain that was currently down pouring was evaporating before it could even get within 3 feet of the boy. Two he look he had along with him completely ignoring her sent shivers down her spin. So she just stood there as he passed with absolute terror invading her body as if she was facing a monster she kinda was going to kill her. After the boy passed she dropped to her hand and knees shaking in fear. Never before had she had this feeling and her mind was struggling to process this new feeling. Had she been older she would have known that it were her primal instincts that lay within everyone that triggers fight or flight thinking.

Little did she know that her reaction merely brought a smile tongue Natsu's face and motivated him to carry out his plan. He had finally mastered a technique he watched Igneel pull countless times in order to protect him with having to destroy a whole forest just to get rid of one threat. Natsu had been trying to master this same technique for about a year. He had been meaning to do so to make Igneel proud but this worked to and he was sure Igneel would be glad to know he had a move he could use to end a fight before it began and avoid hurting people. Sadly it still needed him to use just about all of his magic pressure just to pull it off right now, which would be I little over 75% of his magic pressure. He was just glad he found that his magic pressure didn't use up his magic as it only showed how much power he had. So without further ado it was time to put his plan in motion as he slammed the back doors open so he could get to the front and leave. Not before he taught a few people a lesson though.

"Hey matchstick what's with the pissed look, trying to act cool" Gray yelled as everyone broke out in laughter well everyone but Makarov, Laxus, Mira, and Erza who all saw the trembling Lisanna out in the rain on her hands and knees.

Mira wanted to go to her sister and calm her down but that needed to wait she had to find out what the hell was up with the pinky as she knew it had to involve him somehow and right now he had done a 180 on how he normally was so she sat back and watched the show.

Laxus was intrigued as this was definitely something he wanted to see. Sure he had never said anything to the boy but that just meant he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of the kids wrath as he knew the kid was holding back enough power to trash anyone from his age group and even some people who were older than the kid, and that was an at least estimate on Luxas' part. He knew the kid was raised by a Dragon he could smell it on him. So he knew the kid had to have some insane power for someone of his age yet he held back. So if what Laxus thought was about to happen, happened, he was going to put his plan into action that he had just been looking for an opportunity to do with the pyro but there never was. So if this was it he sure as hell was going to take it, even if it meant pissing the old man off, not that he cared, but it would help if he had people he felt he could trust in the guild and this was the best chance. Let his old man raise his "children" his way, laxus would just show the guild how wrong that way of outdated thinking was with Natsu.

Erza was fuming, Natsu had done something stupid again. This time it was Lisanna that was the victim. Oh how bad she was going to make him pay if that were true. After all she was the rule maker her no one told her what to do like in the tower of heaven, no here he made others act how she saw fit and because the master hadn't stopped her it was now permanent. Yes she cared about them after all she wasn't like those slavers that didn't care at all, no she just wanted everyone to do as she said when she said and any lip was meet with a beating so the would know who was in charge

Makarov was actually worried. Had he been to strict with the boy and let to much slide around him just because he was a dragon slayer. Had he really messed up this bad again and others were going to pay the price for his arrogance and him being willingly complacent. Would this turn out like another Laxus do to him not being active enough with the boy to find out how he really felt and correct any problems before they became to bad. Would this really be his third failler. After all both Laxus and his own son started out just like Natsu, yet had turned out so wrong. So was he really that bad to let this happen a third time. Well he was about to find out and if his fears were confirmed he would have to act fast to fix the situation before it was too late. Well he was about to find out if he had played with this fire to long and was time to get burned.

Natsu just kept moving as Gray hurled more and more insults at him. Finally having enough Gray formed a massive hammer and jumped at Natsu

" **Fire Dragon flaming elbow"** Natsu called out as he slammed his fire covered elbow into Gray's ago stomach, that wasn't the end though. " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** Natsu yelled as his fist hit Gray dead center in his face only to going him back into a pillar that catered with Gray in it. As Gray was about to pull himself out of the pillar Natsu decided now was the best time to use what he did to the girl outside. Suddenly Gray felt as if his entire body was being crushed as he looked up at Natsu only to see a Fifty foot Dragon behind him (insert Igneel's description).

"Stay" was Natsu's simple command as fear overtook Gray's body as he literally shit himself at the idea that this was the same Natsu he had been pissing off for a week and was about to have to pay the bill as he now knew Natsu never once had been serious when they fought and it scared him at the thought of what Natsu could really do.

Makarov was about to step in and try to reverse some of the damage he now saw that he crossed by letting the others do as they pleased to Natsu and it was going to bite him in the ass hard. Sadly Erza beat him to it and only made matters worse.

"NATSU, how many times have I told you and gray not to fight" Erza said with a deadly aura that Natsu didn't even flinch at which surprised her. As erza pulled out her sword and changed. Natsu new if he let her get close he was done for as she was just too fast so he quickly dropped into a stance that made Makarov's eyes bulged.

" **Fire Dragon Roooaaarrr"** Natsu unleashed as Erza only had enough time to stop and drop into a defensive stance as flames overwhelmed her. What seemed like hours to everyone else was really just seconds as the roar ended with Erza crying out in pain and flying out of the roar. As she hit the ground everyone was shocked to see her armor in tatters as it was now clear that should Natsu continued any longer than he had Erza would be badly hurt and in critical condition. As Erza struggled to get up Natsu did as he did with Gray which made Erza freeze.

Makarov was pissed now as well as scared that he was too late to fix the mess he had created by letting the others do as they pleased yet restrained Natsu and forced him to play by rules the others didn't.

"NATSU" came Makarov's Titan yell. However Natsu response was not what he expected.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together...Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame" Natsu yelled out as he performed the move.

What shocked everyone was the move actually forced the master back Give inches and left slight burns

"Be glad it wasn't a secret art you old man" Natsu said in an angered voice as he got to the door. "Oh and consider today a warning I won't put up with the shit 8 have should we meet again. Natsu said as he lit his left hand on fire and brought it to his guild mark.

That's it for this time, does Natsu leave the guild, what was Laxus' plan, how does that plan involve Natsu, who is the green haired girl Natsu was thinking about, does she have anything to do with the one change that Igneel made before he disappeared, just how does that one change affect our story so much from how it was intended to play out. You'll have to keep reading to find out now please REVIEW


	2. The fateful day

**Chapter 2**

Just as Natsu was about to have raised his hand to his guild mark to erase it Laxus spoke up.

"So that's it, you're just going to throw in the towel and let these weaklings push you around. Man what a shame and here I thought the son of Igneel would be stronger than that, well guess I was wrong. I can only imagine how disappointed Igneel would be if he ever found out about this. After all his son was letting weaklings push him around and make him run out of the guild like a dog with it's tall tucked between it's legs, damn and here I was waiting for you to stop being a coward and push back. Well guess It's not going to happen now" Laxus said as he started to head up the stairs to the second floor only to stop when he heard Natsu laugh.

"So that's what you've been doing, hahaha, man I can't believe you expect me talk for such an obvious lie. You might have been wanting to have me stop holding back but I know you didn't have a single plan as to what you were going to do when I did so you can go fuck yourself" Natsu said as he burned off his guild mark much to everyone's horror and Laxus' rage at his plan failing before his very eyes. Little did anyone know that the next time they saw Natsu things would be very, very different than what they were expecting.

That day served as a savvier wake up call for everyone in the guild.

Mira saw she needed to learn a lot of restraint on her torturing of people and make sure she was much nicer. Also she would only torture those that knew she was their friend and even then it was nowhere near as often or saver as before.

Gray learned he needed to stop being so damn cocky. As well as learning that he needed to stop being so cold to everyone around him as he didn't want to lose more people he saw as family as it was only after Natsu was gone that he saw that he actually saw Natsu as a brother. Not that he would ever admit that still. Sure he was nicer and more open about his feelings to avoid losing more family but that didn't change that he preferred being a longer and keeped everyone at an arm's reach.

Erza was a lot less of a control freak as she saw it did nothing but make others hate her. Especially when it came to things she herself had trouble with. She also learned that she needed to stop jumping to conclusions before she had all the information as it only made her controlling tendency to come out stronger than she found was an acceptable level. Yes she would still stop the guild wide brawls but only after she let them go for a little bit. She was also nicer about how she stopped them as she soon realized that she was to controlling in that area as well. Also whenever two or more people would say she was being to controlling she would back off and add it to her rapidly growing list of areas that she needed to be careful about her controlling habit getting out of hand. Sadly should anyone mess with her cake time it was game over and all erza's work would go down the drain as her Control freak level was back to where it was when Natsu left and she had to start from square one all over again

Makarov learned he couldn't play favorites and had to let the kids learn from their mistakes when it blow up in their faces. He also learned he needed to be more active within the lives of his children. Last he learned he needed to get to know them much better so he could see through the masks that they may put up because they want to hide how they truly feel.

Laxus, well he was Laxus.

Others in the guild also saw areas that they need to improve on to avoid a similar incident. Over all the guild was doing a rehall on how they handled things and it had only been about a week. So imagine their surprise when a guard from the king's castle showed up and made things worse for them.

"How might the king want from us" Makarov said in shock

"Well, he sent me here to find out if a mage was here by the name of Natsu Dragneel. He would be no older than that black haired boy over there" said the guard as he was not liking the depressed look on Makarov's face.

"I am sorry but he is no longer part of this guild. About a week ago he left as he burned off his guild mark after defeating several of our members and should he wished he could have seriously injured me as well. After which we realized that our own actions or inaction pushed him to that point and now are working on changing those things" Makarov said in a down voice.

"The king and princess will not be pleased to hear this news" the guard said as he went to leave.

"Would you please at least tell us why the king is looking for him" Erza asked as she was the only one that felt as bad if not worse than the master

"I don't know, their reasons are their own, I do however know that it appears that the princess is rather taken with a boy that matches the description of Natsu Dragneel. Why I do not know. Nore do I know if Natsu Dragneel is the same boy that the princess is infatuated with for some odd reason as many prince's her age already have crushes on her and yet she has no interest in any of them"the guard said just as he left.

 **With the princess**

Currently the princess had finally finished her lessons for the day and was able to return to her safe haven. The one and only place she felt she could be who she truly was, sadly this place was the privacy of her own room. Everywhere else in the palace she had behave according to her status. It was so bad she felt that even in front of her own father she had to act in accordance with her status. She had tried to find a balance between her princess title and behavior and who she really was. Yet every time had failed miserably. She simply couldn't find a way to have fun and still be a princess. So she had given up and accepted it and honestly she had finally adjusted to it after a year of struggling to do so.

Currently she had on hole wall covered in a map with articles from sorcerer weekly. Sure she had to sacrifice a whole magazine to do so but anything that meant she could find the boy who saved her was worth it. After all the moment she read the description of a new mage at the guild Fairy Tail she started cutting out anything that had anything to do with him and pinning it to the map in accordance to where the boy had been. It had been two years from that day and this was the best lead she had come across. Everyone thought she was just a huge fan of his, well everyone of mass importance that is. All the guards that knew the truth only knew because they weren't a threat of ruining her plans. Especially when she found out her father had already promised her hand to the father of some prince. An idea that repulsed her to her very core. She didn't know how or why and frankly could care less but she knew she was in love with the boy who saved her two years ago. How did she know this, simple she had spoken with many of the married mades about how they first knew they were in love with their husbands. The one common thing they all said was their hearts would speed up with the smallest thought of them and it felt as though their world could stop so long as they were with them and they wouldn't care. The first part was true for the princess but she didn't even know about the second, all she knew was it felt like her very being ached with wanting to simply be near him. It also didn't help that whenever she thought of him her face would develop a blush of epic proportions.

 **Flashback three weeks before Igneel disappeared**

Natsu had decided to go exploring. Igneel had left and said he would be back in two days and Natsu was to train. However something unexpected happened as Natsu decided to go find a place that would make training harder. He knew he would eventually have to leave Igneel's forest and he would have to fight monsters if he stayed in the wild so he couldn't guarantee he would always be able to training in peace. So he decided to go to a watering hole that he knew bears, leopards and other dangerous animals came to drink. However once there he felt as if his very being was being pulled in a certain direction. So naturally his curiosity out wade his fear of punishment from Igneel right now because Igneel wasn't even there. That night he couldn't sleep so he kept walking. Early the next morning he heard a scream. A scream that honestly scared Natsu for reasons he didn't know made it feel like someone had ripped his heart from his chest. So without a moment of hesitation Natsu boulted for the noise. Hen he got there he saw a girl at the same age as him with her back against a tree as she was throwing anything she could at a fire Drake that was closing in on her. The girl was in a white dress that came down to her ankles and had a light brown fur cloak and light green slip-on flats, her dress also had light green flame all over it in different places, the dress also had long sleeves that hugged her arms. The girl had a small ponytail that was in the dead center of the back of her head and it was just long enough to reach the base of her scole. She also had a small tiara that kept her bangs out of her eyes. In one word for Natsu the girl was for some strange reason mesmerized him. Yet be snapped out of it when. He heard the Drake let loose a mighty roar to signal the beginning of his kill. Something Natsu instantly knew he had to prevent. Thankfully he could tell this was just a baby Drake that had wandered too far from the nest. This made Natsu breath a breath of relief as he knew he didn't stand a chance against an adult one right now for one reason lack of experience in flight. That and he knew All Drake's play dirty in fights.

This Drake was all black with red marks all over it. Another thing Natsu was grateful for, as he knew the color of a Drake gave away it's element should it have one and thankfully this one wasn't a lava on which it would have been if the red marks were closer to a dark orange and if the black was closer to a dark purple. This Drake stood at about fifteenth feet tall. It looked much like a komodo Dragon only this one was much bigger. Infact to was about the size of a two story house. Meaning this one was probably only a week or to from being forced from its nest anyway. So this was still going to be an extremely hard battle as it only lacked the battle experience like Natsu but that didn't mean it wasn't going to use dirty tricks like it's cind was known to do in battle. It also a pair of gigantic wings on its back.

So without further thought Natsu let out a sigh before sucking in as much air as his lungs could hold before he let out a massive roar to challenge the Drake just before the Drake could chomp down on the girl.

"That's a might roar you have there human" the Drake said in a snake like voice that hearing alone made Natsu want to hurl but he composed himself before he spoke.

"As the son of Igneel I command you leave now or fade my wrath"

"Son of Igneel, face your wrath, HAHAHAHAHA, that was funny just for that I'll let you live now leave human before I change my mind" the Drake said in a condescending tone

"I would have thought you would listen and leave when you had the chance but now I see we're going to have to fight" Natsu said in a displeased manner as he knew real fights between diagnostic creatures were always fights to the death. Natsu then light his hands on fire, which caught the attention of the Drake.

"So you think you can make the claims you have and live just because you have a little tired magic, well looks like I will have to teach you a lesson before death" the Drake said as all of his attention zeroed in on Natsu. Which gave the girl to e to run, which is exactly what she did when she saw the boy before her to signal her to do just that. The girl however was only running to a safe distance to watch this tight as she felt something pulling on her soul itself to go to this boy.

"Like I'm going to let that happen" Natsu said as he rushed the Drake.

By the time Igneel returned he could feel the battle Natsu was fighting in and smiled.

' _ **well the brat might have gone past the safe zone but at least he is getting an extreme workout. Even if it's one that could get him killed, then again if he can't handle a Drake of this age by now he would be a disgrace and also wouldn't be able to survive in the human world for too long anyway'**_ Igneel thought before falling to sleep for the night. What he wasn't expecting was for the battle to last two nights and three days. It did make him happy to hear Natsu let loose a roar of victory as he was going to go pick Natsu up.

 **With Natsu in the final hour**

Both were exhausted. Natsu and the Drake had been swapping blows for the last two days and nights and were nearly at the end of the third day of battle. The only reason Natsu had lasted as long g as he had was because he would suck in all of the Drake's fire to keep his magic up and was running on adrenaline as he relied completely on his dragon instincts to keep him alive and that means all of them.

"Well I must admit there is far more to you than meets the eye Young prince" the Drake had said in a respectful tone as half way through the fight it realized Natsu was using Dragon slayer magic and the only Fire Dragon left was Igneel and thus making Natsu diagnostic royalty. Sadly it realized this too late and could not back out of this life and death fight.

"Same to you Flam Reaper" Natsu said as the Drake had given him it's name the moment it realized Natsu had told the truth but both knew there was no way out of this battle, and at the end one would!d be dead.

"Then should we continue" the both said at the same time with smiles one their faces glad that should either die it would be doing the thing the lived for, battle.

" **Fire Dragon iron fist"** Natsu said as he let loose as many punches he could as he finally felt the scales on the back of the Drake's head give way only for its tail to slam Natsu to the ground. Only for him to leap into the air high enough to see the one mile clearing of ash the two were now using as a final battle ground.

"Dragon Slayer's secret art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu called out as the Drake was flying up to meet him head on in the sky to finish the fight only to be knocked out by the attack do to the distance, other wise it would have done much more to a mere Drake. As the Drake hit the ground Natsu light his right hand on fire as he made it come down on the weekend scales like a spear as Natsu had his fingers straight as the broke through the scales as Natsu called out the move.

" **Fire Dragon Piercing Claw** " Natsu yelled as his hand plunged into the Drake's brain so it would never wake again.

As the blood splattered onto Natsu he could literally feel his Magic container triple in size and instantly fill. Sadly it was as he instantly felt the power rush through him that he lost himself to his instincts completely. He then pulled his hand out of the Drake and burned off all the blood as he walked to the girl he had saved as if in a trance, with parts of his skin having formed scales, his canines elongated, his eyes had turned to reptile like slits as he continued to act like he was being controlled to walk to her. As soon as he was In front of the girl who was now standing with her back side to the tree also looks of something had a hold over her mind. Natsu then inhaled deeply only to let out a deep growl like the Drake had when she first noticed it. Only this time e it didn't scare her even in her mindless like trance. Natsu then started to move to the base of her neck and nibbled at it until she tilted her head to the opposite side as if in instinct to invite Natsu to do whatever he was going to do. Natsu then let out a much quieter growl of satisfaction as he quickly bit into her neck. The girl gasped as she did the same on instinct to Natsu's neck as the both pushed magic into each other. Even if the girl just felt her magic for the first time it was as if instincts were controlling both of them.

As Igneel arrived on the seen he was stunned to see the princess of the country. Perhaps if he hadn't been so stunned he could have prevented the following biting they both did. To anyone one else they would have thought both children insane, but Igneel new better. He knew just what was happening, Natsu was marking his destined mate out of pure instinct as they both were too young to understand what was compelling them to go to one another. Thankfully this snapped Igneel out of his shock enough to prevent the last step in the Dragon mating ritual, by putting both to sleep with a sleeping spell once they stopped the marking process as it could kill them should he have done that. After he had separated the two he made both marks be covered with an illusion of normal skin for each. Then he sealed the memories of both from the moment he kill the Drake the would think that they both passed out. Igneel then carried both to his cave as he left to send a message that the Dragon king of Fire Dragons wished to meet with the king of the humans, and were to go. After which he took off to the meeting spot knowing the two would be safe there and would not be waking for some time.

 **At the meeting place**

Igneel lazily made his approach so the two kings would get there at the same time.

"So mighty fire Dragon king what do you wish to speak with me about and how does this involve my precious daughter" the king said

" **Just Igneel is fine and it is about the marriage between my Dragon Slayer, which is also my adoptive son and your daughter"**

"WHAT NO WAY MY DAUGHTER IS TO YOUNG"

"" **Relax human, I was not expecting it to be now. Even though they already started the process"**

"What does that mean"

" **Simple Dragons and Dragon Slayers only ever have one mate and it is unavoidable. Nether have a say in the matter at all. So be glad this has happened. My son has already marked your daughter as his and vice versa. So they will now be repulsed by anyone but each other in terms of relationships. Also should they not have meet your daughter would have been killed by a Drake, one which my son killed to protect your daughter"**

"And if I don't find him fit to be my daughter's husband"

" **YOU DARE QUESTION IF MY SON, THE SON OF A DRAGON KING, WOULD BE UNWORTHY OF YOUR DAUGHTER. ARE YOU WILLING TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY SO EASILY FOR SUCH AN INSULT"** Igneel raged

"No not at all"

" **Good then I am under the impression you are fine with this marriage"**

"Absolutely"

" **Very well then i suggest you make sure your daughter is good with the political part of running the country as my son is more of a fighter than a politician. And a bit of a wild child, whoever I garete he will be able to safeguard this country from danger should you listen to what he says. Because should you try to make him think like an aristocrat it will blow up in your face….trust me I speak from experience those weren't fun times and even I regret pissing him off by trying to cram it down his throat"** Igneel finished with a chuckle as he remembered the first to e Natsu ever entered dragon force because Igneel had put off what Natsu consider real training for too long because he tried to get Natsu to learn other words besides ones that involved food.

"Very well I will heed your words now return Hisui to me" no sooner had the man said this than Igneel flue away at top speed and returned a minute later and returned Hisui to the human king

 **And cut. Ok that's it for this time tune in to the next chapter to find out who things play out next time and as always please REVIEW or pm if you like or have questions I will do my best to answer quickly**


	3. Return and TAKE COVER!

**Chapter 3**

It had been six years now from the time the mage that had caught Hisui's interest and had left Fairy Tail and Hisui was currently laying in her bed reading the newest addition of sorcerer weekly. In fact this one had yet to come out even to the general public that was. Sure Hisui had to use her influence behind her father's back to get them to send her a copy the moment they finalize the next issue as her father would never approve of such actions and normally she would agree. However Hisui could care less about that right now because she had Also done so with every news paper and magazine copy telling them to only do so if the issue had anything to do with mages. All of which instantly agreed. So she simply didn't tell her father. Even if he might have figured out what she had done. After all this was all for one very simple reason, so she could find the man she loved, and it was one issue not even her father could persuade her from.

As much as the king hated what his daughter was doing, he was helpless to prevent it. After all it was now common knowledge that Princess Hisui was head over heals for a man she had never even meat. A man known simply as The Salamander, as sorcerer weekly liked to refer to the wandering mage that used a fire magic like no other mage had ever been able to. Hisui didn't know why it happened all she knew was she was drawn to the incredibly handsome, destructive, and most of all rough mage as the council had titled any mage that refused to join a guild. So the king let it slide as he really didn't want to face his daughter's wrath again. Having already seen what happens when her anger is brought out do to Darton, having tried to force her into a marriage with another prince of a very prosperous country. When this happened Hisui asked the Royal family of that country to come for a meeting. Let's just say by the end of the meeting Darton had a newly found respect for the princess and her authority and everyone else was just happy she hadn't painted the room with Darton's blood. Which was an extreme shocker as the anger and brutally Hisui had shown was a complete 180 from how she normally was, even compared to how she was in her room.

Sadly after that event the other kingdom spread word of Hisui's declaration of who she wished to marry and the news, that the princess that rejected every known man to ever peruse her, spread like wildfire. Worst of all that was just last week and it had already become a massive headache. One of the worst was the other royal families who all found it insulting after some of the offers they had made just to get a meeting between their eldest son's and the princess.

Suddenly a guard burst into the throne room.

"Your Majesty, I bring word of the salamanders location. He appears to be in the port of Hargion" (almost certain that I spelled that wrong) the guard said breathlessly.

"Send a platoon of rune knights immediately with orders to inform Salamander the king wishes to speak with him" the king yelled as the guard ran off yet again

 **With Natsu**

Currently Natsu was in a train that had just pulled into the very port that the rune knights were marching to. He was currently wearing a simple cloak that was just pitch black with a red flame dragon on the back with the hud up to keep people from recognizing him. It was a habit that he had gotten into doing to avoid letting anyone from Fairy Tale from having any kind of leads on where he was, and even then it wasn't because he hated the guild. In fact he had gotten over what had happened by the next day and wanted to return but figured it would be better to let the situation settle down first.

Thus he began his journey to find Igneel and the green haired girl from his past. However do to his motion sickness the trip went from a six week journey to a six years.

"Natsu-nii we need to get off the train now" came the voice of a much smaller blue haired girl that had her hair down to the middle of her back and combed out straight with two strands going over her shoulders to frame her face as well as two more strands being held up by pink ribbons with one one each side of her head, she was also wearing a pink sleeveless kimono that had an inch of blue outlining it that ran along the edge from her right hip up at angle to the left side of neck around it to the right side then down to the strip again as if it wanted to for an x but had the bottom right leg cut off. THe kimono reached mid thigh and was still loose enough that she could run with ease, she was also wearing a black obi around her stomach area with a blue obijime and obidome to hold her kimono in place as well as black stockings that ran all the way up her legs to the bottom of her kimono. Next he was wearing pink flip flops that had blue straps. However this was all hidden under a pure white cloak ,that looked like it was made of feathers, as she also had the hud up to hide everything about her gor the same reason as Natsu. At her feet were two cats that stood on their hind legs. The white one wore a simple pink dress. Then there was the blue cat that just had a green backpack around his neck that looked more like a plane green bandana.

"Come no child, you know he isn't going to snap out of this until we get him off the train" came the white cat's comment.

"Your right" the girl said in a slightly defeated tone for not realizing this sooner "Happy would you mind carrying Natsu-nii off the train p!ease" the girl asked the blue cat now named Happy.

"Aye sir, you can count on me Wendy" was the enthusiastic reply from the blue cat as white wings appeared behind him that he used to fly over Natsu and carry him off the train in the nick of time.

"I'M ALIVE" was the shout that rang from Natsu as soon as his feet hit the ground

"Must you be so loud all the time you heathen" was the white cat's insult

"Come on Carla, you know that wasn't nice to say to Natsu-nii, besides that's just what makes him Natsu" Wendy scolded in a very defensive tone as she was very attached to natsu and thus was very, very defensive and protective over him. After all he was the one that found her not long after Grandina had left her. Which, in her opinion, she was lucky to have survived that long on her own. Even with the help a Drake gave her by instructing her on the things that made any wind mage powerful. Something she found odd because Grandina had always told her that she should never fully trust any Drake. However it was thanks to the Drake that the few offensive Sky Dragon Slayer spells she knew were had been powerful enough to help her hunt and protect herself until she had been found by Natsu which was roughly two months after Grandina had vanished and only a week after a blue haired boy had left her at night, which only made her that much more clingy to Natsu as she couldn't take being abandoned yet again.

"Well first stop is food then on to Fairy Tail" Natsu said as their little group left the station as Natsu had had more than enough of riding any transportation for some time and Fairy Tail was only a few days walk from the port.

 **In town**

Lucy was devastated, she had only gotten a 1,000 juwel discount when she and she had to use every trick she had to get that. This was definitely a bad day for her. Just then a crowd of women yelling destroyed the peaceful silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, SALAMANDER" was the screaming that instantly caught Lucy's attention.

'did they just say Salamander, as in the mage that uses fire magic you can't find anywhere' Lucy thought as she rushed to see what the mystery mage looked like. However by the time she saw him her eyes instantly turned to hearts and could care less what he looked like. Or that was until some one in a black cloak bumped into. At that exact moment she realized that the bastard In front of her was using charm magic to attract women to him. Currently that man was wearing read business pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt, and a partial cloak as it didn't have a hud and only covered his torso. He had some what spiky blue hair and a wierd x like tattoo over his right eye.

"Uh, who are you" Natsu asked as his little group had come this way for one reason before heading to Fairy Tail and that was do to a lead that, in Natsu's mind, could be Igneel having come here and was referring to himself as salamander.

"Why you! How dare you insult the salamander like that" the crowd yelled as the went to beat him only to stopped by the salamander.

"Now, now let the poor boy be I'm sure he didn't mean any harm" the man said.

(Ok you all know how this goes so I am skipping to when they reach Fairy Tail)

 **At fairy tail**

Lucy was in shock, she was actually going to join fairy tale with the salamander and sky maiden. She was stamped out of shock by what Natsu had just done.

 **In the guild moments before Natsu's entrance**

The guild was having yet another of their brawls when it suddenly came to a screeching halt as the doors exploded inwards.

"What the hell was that" asked Gray

"I don't know whatever that was it's strong as hell" said Cana

"Only a real man could bust those doors in" yelled Elfman

"Now way that destroy the doors it only made them burst open" said makow

"Um actually one of the doors is right here" said levy as she pointed to just above her head were a door had embedded Into the wall.

"So it's an attack, get ready for a fight" said loki as he rushed at the dust cloud only to have an all white blur hit him and send him flying back and embedding face first into the back wall as the dust cloud was blown away by wind to show Lucy with a shock expression and frozen in place as well as a black cloaked man that dove behind the bar quaking in fear as he was quickly followed by two flying cats in much the same state.

"I won't let you touch my nii-san the white, feather cloaked figure spoke out with a massive dark aura around them that had many thinking of a Scarlet haired knight.

(I told you Wendy was clingy of Natsu).

 **Holy shit i know i said Wendy was clingy but damn not even I knew she would be tis clingy. What will happen next time. Will loki live long enough for Lucy to save him or does Wendy have other plans. More importantly will the guild even survive the clans between a pissed off Wendy and Erza. Opps. I didn't mean to let that slip just what am I talking about. Stay tuned and review**


	4. New members and a past revealed

**Chapter 4**

Erza had been up stairs looking for a job when she had heard the explosion. It had taken every fiber of her will and stubbornness to not go down there and immediately and violently stop the guild brawl that had broken out no doubt. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for her to resist doing but someone had encased her cake in ice yesterday so she was back at square one again over her controlling attitude. Not to mention she was sick of how hard this was so she was upping the amount she would let slide and her restrain time it so she could get back to nowhere she had been much faster than normal in an attempt to break her controlling habit. However that all changed the second she heard loki say they were under attack. Thus she rushed down stairs only to have the shock of her life.

There before her stood the Salamander and the Sky Maiden. The two mages that never ever had been seen without the other. They were so powerful that the magic Council had declared them to be the most dangerous pair of rogue mages in existence as they were considered a team of two. It also had been speculated that the two were married, however no one had ever been able to confirm this as the pair were incredibly secretive.

Now normally she wouldn't think it was the infamous Salamander and Sky Maiden just because they wore black and white cloaks but there was no doubt in her mind that is who these two were because she saw the two cats and the two details that made their cloaks unique. What Erza didn't know was that both cloaks were made purely of their own magic. Thus the reason why if anyone but them turned the cloaks the would either get severely burned or would get cut to hell by what felt like millions of blades of wind.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING" Erza yelled

"What the hell do you mean erza we can take these bastards" Gray said with an attitude as others were now preparing to fight thanks to gray. Only for him to receive a kick to the head from the Sky Maiden, as he was sent flying and crashed into the wall head first right next to loki.

"IDIOTS! THAT'S THE SKY MAIDEN AND SALAMANDER! THE COUNCIL SAID THE WOULD BE THEY COULD TAKE DOWN THE TOP WIZARD SAINT WITH EASE WHEN ASKED TO SHOW THEM A SHOW OF HOW STRONG THEY ARE! THEIR POWERS MERELY AMPLIFIES THE OTHERS. WE DON'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE WITHOUT THE MASTER" Erza screamed

"Well that would be true if my nii-san was to fight with me. After all we only were able to do that because we fought together. Like we normally do, however we aren't here for a fight" the Sky Maiden said in a sweet voice.

"They why did you attack loki and gray" Cana asked in curiosity

"Well the first was because he tried attacking my nii-san when he just did a big entrance. The second was because he called my nii-san a bastard, and anyone who thinks they can do that in front of me will pay dearly" the Sky Maiden said with a very dark aura at the end that had a few members holding another in fear.

"Then what can we help you both with" came the sweet reply of Mirajane who found it cute that the Sky Maiden was so clingy and defensive of the Salamander who she clearly saw as a big brother.

"Well, all of us would like to join the guild" The Salamander said as he now drug Lucy into the guild now seemingly over his fear now that the Sky Maiden had calmed down, as were the cats.

"Well then if you'll just tell me where you want your samps and what color you're all more than welcome to join" Mira said with a sweet smile.

"SAY WHAT" Yelled the guild.

"Mira you know as well as I do that only the master can say yes or no to that request an db he's not here or have you forgotten about that" Erza asked

"Oh stop being a party pooper Erza. You know just as well as I that the master would say yes to anyone who wants to be in the guild. Especially when they are as famous as the Salamander and Sky Maiden. Plus I help master with all the paperwork that comes with being the master so I can fill them out and just have him sign them when he gets back" Mira said in a tone that left no room for argument and made Erza see Mira was right. Plus if Mira was going to be doing the paperwork they both knew the master would agree as he hated that part of being the master with a passion.

"Very well, you're right anyway. I don't think I have ever seen him turn away anyone before so why would he started with this group" Erza said as she showed Mira a job she was taking before heading out the door.

Mira's attention then focused on the group before her as she gave them each a guild mark and took them to the Master's office to till out the paperwork. Lucy, Happy, and Carla had been quick to finish the paperwork for. It was the Sky Maiden and Salamander that were taking time do to them being so secretive.

"Look i really need to put down the answers to these questions as all registered mage's in the guilds have to in order for the council to accept them as part of that guild I can't just put the Salamander and Sky Maiden for your names and leave it at that" Mira said in annoyance as the two before her were being to difficult about this and they had been at it for too long as Even Mira's patience was wearing extremely thin.

"Screw the council! If they don't like this then that's their problem. Everyone has their secrets and our friends here just want their privacy so let it go. Besides when have we ever given a damn what they say anyway" Makarov came in as he signed them and magically mailed the forms to the magic Council. Mira could only smile at this as that was exactly what she was going to do at first but wasn't sure if the master would approve or not.

 **Meanwhile at the castle**

"Well what's your report" the king asked the guard in front of him as his daughter was at the edge of her seat shaking in anticipation, as she was unable to hid it.

"Well the man that was claiming to be Salamander was indeed a fake and was actually a mage that was recently kicked from his old guild and had entered the slaving world as a slaver. However the real Salamander was there and with the help of the Sky Maiden and an unknown celestial mage they defeated him and his group. The last we saw they were headed in the direction of magnolia. A woman who had overheard them as they ran by said they were headed for fairy tail last she heard which matches the direction they were headed in" the guard said as Hisui quickly stood and nearly ran from the room.

"Wait" came from her father at the last second

"I'm not going to miss this chance. I have wanted to meet him for too long" Hisui said with tears in her eyes thinking her Father was going to prevent this.

"I would never dream of doing so if I knew it would bring you happiness my daughter. However if my hunch is correct there are some things I must tell you first" the king said in a loving tone.

"What is it" Hisui asked hesitantly knowing this might not be something she liked to hear. However the king first made everyone of the guards except Hisui's personal guard leave before he continued.

"There are many things I must tell you" the king said as he lead Hisui back to her seat but stayed holding her hand as she sat. "The first is I believe that this Salamander is the son of a Dragon king I meet a long time ago. Next is that the reason I have been so hard on you about education as a future ruler of this country is because that Dragon told me that his son was not book smart and was actually rather streetsmart. So he suggested I have you become very good with the political part of ruling a kingdom" the king kindly said

"Why are you telling me this, you make it sound as though I am married to him" Hisui said with a blush

"That's because in the terms of dragons and Dragon Slayers you are. Apparently when you ran away from your escort that had fallen under attack as a child you found a Drake, whatever that may be as we only knew of dragons. But back to the point, that Drake chased you and was about to kill you when son of that Dragon king saved your life. After which he marked you as his mate and apparently you did the same. Also apparently it is irreversible and neither you nor the Dragon's son have a say in the matter. You two will instinctively choose one another. Lastly I ask you take your personal guard, Arcadios, with you so that i may at least know you'll have protection until your reach Fairy Tail" the king said with a small smile at the princess had tears running down her face as she hugged her father before looking to Arcadios.

"Please send the fastest guard you can to get tickets for the train we leave as soon as I grab something that I feel I will need" Hisui said as he two left the room together with the king wishing them luck.

 **thats it for this chapter. Oh and next chapter I am finally getting to nathsi so stay tuned. Also I'm going to have a fight between Erza and the Sky Maiden. Hope you liked this chapter peace out oh and please REVIEW**


	5. The start of many problems

**Ok,ok I know I promised to have Erza and Wendy fight but I realized there are a few things that have to happen first but it will be soon. Also this chapter does contain a small amount of natsui but I will make up for the small amount here in the next chapter. Now on with the story**

 **Chapter 5**

Hisui was in a panic. Yes she had been dying to meet the Salamander for years and had a hunch that Natsu Dragneel was the mysterious mage but it was just a hunch and a wish. She never imagined she would get to meet him and possibly get the chance to prove her hunch right, let alone possibly be his wife by Dragon standards. She had checked her outfit nearly Fifty times already as well as her hair. She had told Arcadios to hold the on so she could grab an item from her room but she could only have so much time before she had to leave because the train wouldn't wait forever. Not to mention she was nearly having a heart attack just thinking about if she somehow screwed this up. After all she had zero experience in dealing with who to attract men and keep them that way. All she had experience with in that regard was rejecting them. So to say she was embarrassed by what she had dug out from it's hiding spot in her room was an understatement.

There before her was a very extravagant outfit of lingerie, perfume, and single potion. She had bought these items the last time she was out of the country. Intact it was when she had gone to the country of Bemaraha, (just made that up), that she had purchased this. She was told that this kit would guarantee that the man she wanted would be hers. So knowing that Bemaraha was known as a slave country she decided to trust the storekeeper on what she said as the store was one that a owner of a slave would go to to precious things for their slaves, and seeing as she had explained her situation the storekeeper said she knew just what she needed. After purchasing the recommended items the storekeeper then have her a letter telling her to open it only when she was in a potion to use the items.

So she finally opened the letter.

 _Dear princess:_

 _I understand you wish to capture the heart of a man. As such I have prepared the kit that most masters come in here to get to make there slave more sextual appealing. The perfume is mixed with a week aphrodisiac to keep slave sextual stimulated. I placed this with you as you said the man you seek is a Dragon Slayer. Which are known for their superhuman senses. So this will help in three ways, one it will make you ready for him to give into his animalistic nature as it will keep you aroused just enough that you won't need foreplay. Second do to his increased sense of smell the his nose should make it so the aphrodisiac also works on him even if not applied to him. Also you can choose what the perfume smells like so you can have it be you normal perfume smell which will hell lessen the suspension if those around you as to what you are doing. Third the perfume will also will act as a stimulant in drawing the attention of men around you. Next is the lingerie. This piece of clothing is enchanted to match the desire of the master. So after you put this on you just say i, say your name, am here to serve you, say his name, as your new slave, please do as you wish to me. The lingerie will then transform into a lingerie outfit that will please him most. I warn you now though this lingerie will then only be able to be removed by the man you call your master in order to activate it. Also it will not allow you to wear other clothing over it as it will destroy what whatever you cover it with once it is on your body. Also it will prevent you from ever being able to disobey him as well. Last should you ever wish to have free will again remove the collar from the lingerie before you put it on as once that collar is on neither you nor the man you wish to have as your own will ever be able to remove it and you will permanently be forced to obey him as his slave as that is what the collar will turn you into. Last up is the potion. This is a very strong potion. All you must do is put a piece of your DNA into it and have the man you long for dink it and he will be unable to resist your sextual advances as it will force him to become attracted to you and you alone and unable to resist you sextualy. Masters often use this to brake the more stubborn slaves. Use this only as a last resort as it has a nasty side effect of making the ones that consume this mindless sex slaves that can only think of sex. So if you do use the potion only use it if he is mentally strong willed. With that I wish you luck in your pursuit of the man you love._

Hisui knew she wouldn't want to use the potion and ran and dumped it down the drain of her bathtub not even reading the warning on the potion bottle as she quickly disposed of the tube and packed the lingerie and perfume in an overnight bag. She then rushed out her bedroom door and ran to the train station with Arcadios hot on her heels (he was in the armor he wore in front of the eclipse gate when the Dragons came out).

 **At the guild**

Everyone was celebrating having the sky maiden and Salamander joining the guild. Well everyone but the calibrated members as they were now walking out the front doors having finally finished the paperwork to join.

After they had gotten a good ways away from the guild Wendy asked the question that had been bugging her ever since he said they would join Fairy Tail.

"Nii-san"

"What's up"

"Why are we joining Fairy Tail when they were so bad to you"

"Well Igneel always said that everyone no matter who or what they are deserves to get a second chance"

"Then why hide who we are still"

"Well, I want to see if they have changed and how they will treat me when they don't know who I am verse's when they do should they not convince me I need to leave again as they either have or haven't changed by now" Natsu said as the reached the forest and found a cave for the night as they both didn't like spending too much time on the town's and felt more comfortable in the wild like when they lived with their dragons.

Soon it was the next morning and Natsu and Happy began work on building a house because in the time they had been away from their dragons they released they would most definitely need a regular house now that their dragons weren't there. However that didn't mean for one second they would have the house anywhere near the city. In fact they were building the house in the forest by about five miles. Which would increase the distance from the city as it was 4 miles from the city just to get to the outside edge of the Forest. Thankfully their house was right next to a pond that had a freshwater spring running right through it so they could have fresh water. Meanwhile as Natsu worked on the house Wendy and Carla were out hunting and scarring of predators in order to mark that the forest was now theirs. As every time Wendy would beat the shit out of a bear or tiger she would let loose a roar and when Natsu heard it he would as well. Soon there was 30 miles of Forest that surrounded their home that was marked as their territory and all they would have to do is let loose a roar every now and then and it would keep their territory as that, theirs.

After they ate and finished their simple house it was around three. Now they knew the house had much more that need to be done to it but this would do for now as the had the foundation, the outer walls, and the roof all put together. So they decided to go pay the guild a quick visit pick up a job come back crash for the night and then head out in the morning. As they were running short on food money for when they had to be in the city's.

 **With the princess**

Hisui was wanting to run all the way to the guild and look for the Salamander. However after Arcadios had spent an hour lecturing her on the train ride about the importance of remembering her status as the princess she knew she couldn't act like that, especially when everyone had been letting her unbefitting behavior slide for a few months now because she had become so obsessed with finding the Salamander that the her father even started to help so her unbefitting behavior would end, and to make her happy. So she realized that it was time she started acting more accordingly to her status, even if she hated that because it simply wasn't her. However this last month had been extremely freeing for her and the king had a feeling that the unbefitting behavior his daughter had been displaying would be seen more frequently than most would like. Though that thought made him happy as he always wanted his daughter to be herself but couldn't allow it at the time as he needed her to study not have fun if the kingdom were to survive.

So as Arcadios and Hisui walked through the town of Magnolia the definitely were drawing attention. However they continued through the city towards Fairy Tail. Or that was until the interaction of some children caught Hisui's attention.

There was three boys and two girls that had the boys cowering as they taunted them with what was obviously the boys ball. Hisui notice a certain look in the girls eyes that made her smile as she walked over to them.

"Excuse me but might i speak with you girls for a moment" Hisui asked as the girls spun around like lightning only to look absolutely mortified.

"Please don't punish us we were just playing a joke that's all honest" they said in unison. Hisui merely smiled a kind smile as she knelt down and whispered in their ears. As she stood up she continued on her way as she heard the girls apologizing to the boys which brought a smile to her face.

"Princess, might i ask what you told those girls just now" Arcadios asked as he wondered just what she could have said to have the girls do a 180 on how they were treating the boys.

"I just told them something they would have learned in a few years when if came to boys that is" this simple reply merely confused Arcadios further. However what was done was done and if it worked out for the best who was he to question the princess. So they just kept walking.

 **At the guild**

Everyone was doing as they normally did which consisted of eating, drinking, or brawling. Erza though was currently at the bar thinking up strategy after strategy. The reason for this was she had challenged the Sky Maiden to a duel after her mission as she was rumored to be able to easily defeat any mage that had ever tried to use a physical weapon on her and erza wished to see how she fared against the Sky Maiden for future reference. As the last thing she wanted was to piss off someone that made her magic meaningless, as all her attacks were depending on physical weapons.

Her train of thought was disrupted when the doors opened and everyone instantly went dead silent. As she looked around she saw some of the guys had a perverted look others were blushing slightly, such as Gray. Then she noticed the women had a look of envy and were suddenly comparing how they look to whomever was at the door. She also noticed how some had a look of terror on their faces, so having seen how everyone was reacting her attention rocketed to the doors as her breath was caught in her throat.

There before the entire guild stood the number one most wanted woman in the kingdom, only followed second by Mira and it was a very close second as it was the princess herself. (Insert what Hisui is wearing at the beginning of episode 277).

"Quick jet go get the master" Erza yelled Annette cannot the Master's office as Erza approached the princess.

"What might have brought you all the way to our guild, princess" Erza said with a bow

"I'm looking for the mage known as the Salamander. I believe I might have meet him before he was known by that title and have a matter I must discuss with him" the princess said in a gentle voice as she had to fight desperately to keep it as such as for some unknown reason to her she had an insane rage that there were so many women with well defined bodies in this guild at once.

"Oh he left on a mission that he grabbed yesterday. Him and the Sky Maiden should be back by tomorrow at the earliest, princess" Mira said coming forward with her radiant smile that for some reason just pissed Hisui off though she hid it well. It was also something she couldn't understand, why was it that just looking at these women pissed her off for some reason. That's when she remembered watching the looks other princesses had when she talked with their boyfriends or fiancees. That's when it made sense she was jealous that these women got so much time around the man she loves.

"What's going on it though this guild was known for its rowdy behavior the Salamander said as he walked by the small group being completely oblivious. However it was enough for Hisui, she had heard his voice and now knew she was right. Yes she may have only heard it once as a child and he had clearly gone through puberty as his voice was much deeper than when they first meet in the forest all those years ago but it was him no doubt about it. Just as she was about to speak the Salamander stopped dead in his tracks having finally caught her scent. It had changed from when she was younger as she had clearly matured but the base scent was the same and was driving him nuts. His thoughts were quickly overwhelmed as his animalistic urges took over as he quickly snapped around seeing Hisui had entered the same mindless state he had as the seal that Igneel had placed was broke on both. They both suddenly lunged at one another as the crashed their lips together. However before anything could happen they both dropped to the ground with a pissed off Sky Maiden standing over them.

"HAPPY, CARLA TAKE THEM TO THE INFIRMARY NOW AND PLACE NOISE CANCELLATION SPELLS ON IT" the The Sky Maiden snapped as she didn't like what was about to happen but knew she could do nothing to stop it. The cats quickly did as instructed knowing that Wendy letting another girl have any privacy with Natsu could only mean one thing it had something to do with being Dragon Slayers and was not to be messed with.

"Ok what just happened, that wasn't like the princess at all" Arcadios said in concern

"Well all I can say is this. Apparently the have meet before and started the mate binding ceremony but something prevented it. So now they are finishing it, and trust me when I say you won't want to hear what's about to happen so stay away from that room until they come out" came the annoyed reply from the Sky Maiden


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
